One Songfic
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: A songfic based on the song: One - Epik High RikuxYou/Reader


I do not own anything and I do not own "One" by Epik High.

* * *

"_Come, accept the darkness. If you do, you'll be rewarded with an unlimited amount of power!"_

"…_No." You replied._

"_What? Do you have any idea of what you're turning down? Do you know how many people would die for a chance like this?"_

"_I don't care. I will not join the side of darkness." You said._

"_What did you say?! You ungrateful brat!"_

"_The darkness may be powerful, but there's always light, even in the darkest places, so that proves that your darkness isn't as powerful as you think." You stated._

"_You ignorant fool! Do not underestimate the darkness!"_

"_Is that the best you can do?" You mocked._

"_Why you… Very well. I'll make you eat those words."_

_You barely had time to scream as the darkness instantly swirled and embedded itself into your skin._

**ONE!  
Time is tickin****′****. T-Time is tickin****′****, tickin****′****.  
Time is tickin****′****, T-Time is tickin****′**** away…**

You gasped as you woke up from your nightmare. It was actually a memory – a recollection. You panted lightly, trying to regain your breath. You pushed your -hair color- hair out of your bright -eye color- eyes as you looked at the dark hospital room. You breathed a sigh of relief and looked out the window to stare at the moon. You didn't bother to look at the time.

You opened the window and a cool breeze drifted in. Suddenly, you felt something wet sliding down your cheeks.

'Eh… Tears?' You thought to yourself, looking at your hand that had caught some of those falling drops.

'Why… Why am I crying?' You asked yourself.

**I want to see your tears pour out, pour out without reason  
No one knows, inside your heart glass fragments are raging a storm**

Your attention was drawn away from your tear-stained hand as a jolt of pain coursed through your leg. You whimpered, but didn't yell out as you threw the blanket off your leg, exposing it.

You weren't wearing the traditional hospital clothes. You wore a simple, silver, silk nightgown that went to just above your knees and was spaghetti striped. It had -favorite flowers- embroidered on the bottom portion of the dress.

Your leg was covered with black and dark purple smudges and smears. It was slowly ascending upwards towards your waist. You flinched in pain as the pain increased.

**The wounds become a sickness, All doors become a wall  
I've become an enemy in the mirror. Hurts, doesn't it?**

This was the curse that was placed on you when you refused to let the darkness into your heart. The curse was so that your body would be consumed by the darkness. There was no cure for it – magic couldn't heal it. The darkness would devour you.

**I'll keep anyone from knowing about you, I'll leave your breath to tighten out  
I'll force you to choose the end (Aren't I bad?) **

You had spent the last year or so in the hospital, unable to walk or run or play around like you used to. The darkness spread through your body faster when you got tired. Sometimes, you hated the darkness to the point where you would take it out on other, random, innocent people. But other times, you felt scared and such despair where you just wanted to end your life instead of waiting for the inevitable end.

And who could blame you? The darkness would kill you in less than a year. You wondered what the point was in continuing your life if you wouldn't live to see the next year or the year after that.

**I'll take away all reason in this world for you to to stand  
Without the choice of the road back, I guess you'll walk to the end  
Your breath would probably end before my heart**

You frowned at remembering your doomed future. You roughly wiped your tears away and growled in fury. You grabbed the thing closest to you, which was a porcelain vase filled with roses, and threw it.

_It shattered into a million pieces._

You watched bitterly as the roses in the vase fell to the ground, landing so softly without a sound. In contrast, the broken pieces of the vase clattered loudly in your ears, ringing – no, echoing – of your inevitable fate.

**Wounds… (when you cry, cry)  
Scars… (though you try, try)  
Tears… (say goodbye, bye)  
Flowing… (the time is tickin****′, ****tickin'****)**

You buried your face into your hand, the tears flowing bountifully through your fingers. You let out a sob.

**You are wandering through death,  
(When you cry, cry… though you try, try…)  
I'll save you.**

"-Your name-? -YOUR NAME-!" A voice yelled frantically, rushing into your room and to your side as soon as it entered the room.

**You are the one (ONE!)  
When you're walking in shadows  
(When I'm panicking in the shadows, my breath does the same****)**

You only saw a blur of silver as you were embraced by a warm body. A tall and well-built body. The fallen roses and shattered-beyond-repair vase ignored. The roses had started to wilt.

**You are my savior (ONE!)  
I'll reach my hand out to you  
(When all the doors in the world close for me, I'll support you with my hand)**

"R-Riku?" You asked dumbly, instinctively wrapping your arms around the body tightly. Desperately.

**(You are the one. You are my savior.) 3x  
My savior (ONE! One, one, one…)**

"Don't worry -your name-. I'm here. It's okay." Riku soothed. You slowly started to relax.

**Time is tickin****′****. T…**

This was the reason you didn't end your life yet. He was the reason. Ever since the day you had been hospitalized (which was after Sora and Riku had come back), Riku had always visited you, without fail. At first, you didn't know him that well. He was just that one popular guy at school that the all the girls drooled over.

However, when you were hospitalized, he had visited. At first, you didn't understand why.

Then you heard the tales of his adventure. His battle against the darkness, Ansem, and the darkness within himself. He was just like you. Always fighting the darkness, never giving up.

_Slowly, the bond between you two steadily blossomed and grew._

**Your hand set the world on fire, You closed everyone's eyes  
The suffering that was reflected in your eyes like stars become your city**

Riku pulled away and looked into your eyes. Your eyes had always enchanted him for some reason. He smiled at you and pushed a stray strand of hair away from your face and cupped your cheek. You timidly smiled back.

**Are your still dreaming, sleeping? Are you measuring all the tears you've shed?  
Hope is a paper boat that sinks. Sad, isn't it?**

You scooted over on the hospital bed and let Riku climb in next to you. After you two got comfortable, you leaned your head on his strong, broad shoulder and sighed. Riku's hand searched for yours and held it tightly after he found it.

**Maybe you wake up drenched in sweat at night? Is consciousness crawling on the floor?  
Are you thinking it's the end? It's okay, 'cause I understand.**

"Don't give up -your name-. You can fight it." Riku encouraged.

**I'm a scar on your broken body, I'll erase the tears you've hidden away in your shattered marriage  
I'll grab your hand with my hand and trust you**

You replied by tightening your grip on his hand.

_He would always hold your hand and whisper encouraging words to you._

**Wounds… (when you cry, cry  
Scars… (though you try, try)  
Tears… (say goodbye, bye)  
Flowing… (the time is tickin****′, ****tickin'****)**

"Why are you here so late, Riku?" You asked, mildly interested.

You didn't care. As long as he was here with you, you felt safe, warm …loved.

**You are wandering through death,  
(When you cry, cry… though you try, try…)  
I'll save you.**

You would always look forward to Riku visiting you. You were bedridden, so he was the only outside company you had beside your parents and the nurses and/or doctors. You were always a bit of a loner so you didn't have much - if any - friends at all.

**You are the one (ONE!)****  
****When you're walking in shadows  
(When I'm panicking in the shadows, my breath does the same)**

"I thought you might be lonely." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Ah…" You murmured tiredly.

Riku glanced at your face and looked away. He hadn't told you the whole truth. The main reason he visited you so late was because…

_He just really wanted to see you._

**You are my savior (ONE!)  
I'll reach my hand out to you  
(When all the doors in the world close, I'll support you with my hand)**

Riku was just about to fall asleep when you suddenly gasped and let out a cry. Riku snapped into attention as he looked at you.

"-Your name-? -Your name-! -YOUR NAME-!" Riku yelled, shaking your form.

You had wrapped your arms around your own body as the darkness slithered it's flimsily way upwards. You screamed at the pain that erupted in its wake.

"RIKU! SAVE ME! IT HURTS! SAVE ME!" You cried, tears streaming down your face as the darkness curled faster around your form.

**(You are the one. You are my savior.) 2x**

A doctor and several nurses rushed into the hospital room. Riku was pushed further away from you as you let out another scream of agony.

"NO! Let me through!" Riku demanded, trying to shove his way back to you.

**You are the one. You are my savior**

'Don't these doctors understand?! This isn't a sickness! It's a god-damn freaking curse! There is no way to cure it, magically or physically!' Riku thought as he frantically tried to get to you.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks at the revelation swimming through his mind.

'There's no way to cure it. Magic can't heal it. King Mickey tried, Sora tried, Donald tried, and even I've tried. But nothing worked. -Your name- is going to die.'

**My savior (One! One, one, one…)**

'_-Your name- is going to die.'_

**Do you have wounds? Do you have scars? Are you wandering through shadows?**

Riku fell to his knees, no longer able to support himself as that single thought ran through his head. He looked hopelessly at you, who had become eerily silent and laid still as stone on the bed. The darkness was still advancing through your body.

"Doctor, Ms. -Last name-'s illness seems to be accelerating at an alarming pace."

"We don't know how to stop it, doctor."

"Doctor, what should we do?" The doctor sighed.

"… There's nothing we can do…" The doctor stated grimly.

All those voices faded into the background. Riku managed to get up with a slight struggle and made his way towards your limp form in a hurry.

**(Faith) Do you have wounds?  
(Destiny) Do you have scars?  
(Love) Are you wandering through shadows?**

He noticed you were unconscious, probably from the pain. You were sweating and looked paler than ever.

**You****′****re still beautiful to me.**

He held tightly onto your hand, saying a silent prayer. The doctors and nurses in the background fell silent and eventually left.

"It's alright, -your name-, you're going to be fine. You're going to make it through this. We can make it through this together." Riku muttered more to himself than you.

**You are the one (ONE!)  
When you're walking in shadows  
(When I'm panicking in the shadows, my breath does the same)**

You slowly opened your eyes again. Everything was too bright and you still felt a dull ache and pain from the darkness that hadn't stopped spreading through your body.

"Ri…ri...Riku?" You called weakly. There was an instant reply as you felt his hand holding yours and as his face came into view.

"-Your name-! You're okay!" Riku exclaimed, relief flooding into his features.

"N… Not really…" You murmured weakly. "Ri…Riku… I'm…dying."

**You are my savior (ONE!)  
I'll reach my hand out to you  
(When all the doors in the world close for me, I'll support you with my hand)**

"D-don't be silly, -your name-! You're not dying! You're just a bit tired." Riku argued, trying to give you a reassuring smile.

"No… I can… feel it… I'm dying." You whispered.

"-YOUR NAME-! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Riku shouted, tears beginning to form, but not falling.

You smiled weakly at Riku.

"Riku… I… we both… knew… that this… day… would come…" You started, trying to blink back your own tears. The pain from the darkness devouring you was immense, but you tried your best to ignore it.

**(Time is tickin****′****. T-Time is tickin****′****, tickin****′****.) 2x**

"Let me… Give you… a final… gift." You whispered. You lifted your pale arms and Riku instantly complied and hugged you back, still holding in tears.

You sighed as you felt what was left of your strength being drained from you.

Small sparks of bright light escaped from your body and started entering Riku. Riku's eyes widened as he felt your warmth go into him and an intense feeling of purity claiming him. Riku had a hunch as to what you were doing, but refused to acknowledge it, knowing that if his assumption was true, you would truly be gone.

"-Your name-… What are you doing?" Riku asked, a bit horrified.

"Giving you… my heart…" You started, smiling despite the pain and emptiness you started to feel. "The curse… only effects my… body… my heart… is still untainted… I'm giving it… to you… so you can… be rid of… the darkness… in you..."

"What? Wait! -Y-your name-!" Riku started, his blue/green eyes searching your eyes frantically for any sign that it was all a lie or some cruel joke.

**Time is tickin****′****, T-Time is tickin****′**** away…**

"Please… Riku… Keep my… heart safe." You managed to whisper as the last bit of your heart floated into Riku.

Your body then disappeared into a black smoke as the only remainder that you were ever there.

The black smoke curled upwards toward the heavens through the open window as the tears were finally released and cascaded down Riku's flushed cheeks.

"It's not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR! -YOUR NAME-!" Riku cried to the heavens.

**My savior.**

_He never even got the chance to tell you that he loved you._

**ONE!**

_And the forgotten roses that had fallen on the floor finally wilted into nothing._


End file.
